The present disclosure generally relates to extracting image content, and, in particular, to extracting image content related to business establishments.
The use of place-relevant image content has become popular in online applications. For example, when a user enters a business establishment in a search query, the returned results may include, in addition to a variety of related hyperlinks, a business listing (e.g., with an address, phone number, URL to an official webpage, etc.), a map of the area of the business establishment, and images related to the business establishment. The images provided may be extracted from a variety of sources including but not limited to the business establishment's website. The extracted images of the business establishments, however, may not properly represent the business establishments in some instances.